Last Kiss
by PureBlood Alchemyst
Summary: His name will be forever on her lips never leaving. Just like their last kiss…


**Disclaimer: I do not make money out of this story. No offense made to J.K. Rowling and to her publishers. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Last Kiss either. It's all taylor Swift's.**

**AN: I finally finished this damn thing! **

**02 Aug 2011**

_**"Last Kiss"**_

_I still remember the look on your face_  
><em>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<em>  
><em>The words that you whispered<em>  
><em>For just us to know<em>  
><em>Told me you loved me<em>  
><em>So why did you go away?<em>  
><em>Away<em>

He remembers how she told him that night, before she left, that she loved him. Her words kept repeating in his head, _'I love you, and I will always love you forever. Don't forget that, I will come back, no matter what happens I will come back. Wait for me?' _He told her he will wait for her no matter how long she is gone, he will be right here.

Nights were spent remembering her. How her face lits up whenever she smiles, the way she laughs at his jokes, and how she feels pressed against him. He had always been protector, so when she left with Ron and Hermione, one thought kept going through his mind when she left him here was: _'If I was your protector why leave me here and not bring me with you?'_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms_

She remembered that night when they took her away; it was the 9th of July. She remembered the feeling of complete fear while escaping. But once she reached home, the first person she first went to was him. The beat of his heart kept her calm while everything was at its worst.

She still remembers the day they shared their first kiss. She recalls now the smell of the rain, fresh in the air and how he looked, his hair windswept. She was just getting off her broom when he suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into him like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle clicking into place. She could hear the others calling but she ignored the. The only thing that was on her mind was _'what will happen to us now?'_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

"Now that he's gone what else do I have left to live for?" she asked herself. Sitting on the floor of their apartment, she kept hugging his shirt closely to her chest. Whenever she smelled hard enough she could smell his scent a combination of sandalwood and gunpowder. She still keeps trying to remember the happier times when they were together in their bed making love through the night. She knew that he would want her to move on be she couldn't – no, can never move on. He will always remain in her heart, never gone.

_I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did_

She could always remember he always had a special bounce in his step though whenever she talked to him. Especially when she said yes to him. She was quite surprised he would even dare talk to her- the daughter of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. He would always be brave in her book.

He was always the life of the party, while she kept in the background rolling her eyes at his exuberance. Even though she loves him now, she would always say he was an arrogant prick, but he would always take it in stride. He even had the nerve to make her dance. She _never_ dances, but for him she can never say no.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

She kept remembering when he first met her father. The firmness of his handshake surprised even her father. The normally jolly prankster had become serious in a matter of moments. She left the room though and when she came back minutes later, she saw them laughing together as if they were old friends.

She would always treasure his little quirks, like how he would walk. He would always have his hands in his pockets, she would say that he was trying too hard to be cool, and he would make excuses saying his hands were cold when the sun was blazing.

She knew that he loved her. But whenever she worries he just kisses her – which annoys her so – but she could never stay mad at him. He would just smile at her and say she talks too much. She was always annoyed after this, but she wishes he was still here interrupting in his own way.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is that<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

She always did the same things now. Never leaving their room when it wasn't important, nothing can get her to voluntarily leave it. She would always be seen staring into space his name always on her lips. George always said that when he saw her again after his death his name was the last thing he heard from her lips. Never moving now except to say his name.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

Pictures were scattered around her. They said this wasn't healthy but she never listened. She feels as if she's back in time when she looks at their pictures. Their first dance, the first time they went on a date and all their other firsts. Even the time she snuck into his room to watch him sleep. The way his face looks so innocent in the moonlight, forgetting the horrors of the world has in store for the both of them.

She promised herself that he was happy and she didn't need to ask them how he is. But her heart eventually overpowered her head and she went looking for it. She never had the courage though to actually ask for him so she instead asked her friends from the other side of the pearly gates. She always hoped though that he was happy there where soon she will follow him.

_And I hope the sun shines_  
><em>And it's a beautiful day<em>  
><em>And something reminds you<em>  
><em>You wish you had stayed<em>  
><em>You can plan for a change in weather and time<em>  
><em>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

She always hoped that the sun always shines on him. On a beautiful day there she hopes that he will always be content to just watch over her. She never realized that that was what he was exactly doing.

Even though she will never know, he always saw things that reminded him of her there. He always asked himself; when he sees her cry for him, why he didn't watch more closely so that he will never leave her feeling cold and helpless. He always wondered what would have happened if he protected himself. He would be able to plan a change for them through weather and time. But he never did and nothing can change it now.

She never planned to let him forget but he never listened to her, he always changes his mind in the most crucial moments. She even wishes now that he stayed home, so that he may not have the chance to get hurt.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

She keeps wearing his clothes now. Forgetting the battle and hardships she felt without him by her side. She knows that she will never find someone like him again. She never thought that the kiss they shared would be the last one she will ever feel.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
><em>Just like our last kiss<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>

_Just like our last_

His name will be forever on her lips never leaving. Just like their last kiss…

**AN: Please review! Because I really worked hard on this.**

**Word Count: 1489**


End file.
